Dani's First Boyfriend
by TheyTookMyUsername
Summary: Dani introduces her first boyfriend to the Fentons. *re-uploaded*


I stood in the alley way staring at the outside. The streets were empty as people settled inside their houses to have dinner. The setting sun gave the perfect warm glow to the houses and buildings to match their cozy insides. I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves. This relaxed setting sent shivers through me.

Everything looked so calm and warm, and here I was, about to ruin that to the family in the building right in front of the alley way. The red brick building rose above those around it, a top of it, and a large saucer like structure with antennas pointing at every random direction. A large sign adorned the side in bright glowing letters, Fenton Works it spelled.

I sighed and leaned against the building. Closing my eyes, I pressed my lips together. I haven't been back here in years. No longer was I small Danny clone, I like to believe I actually changed in the past years. But besides my body and fashion style I had no really given a change for the good, which would totally soon change when I walked through that door. I opened my eyes.

"Elle?" I heard him say. "You don't have to do this."

I looked at the floor, "But I want to do it. The Fentons are the closest thing I have to a family." I smiled at him, "And I want to share my happiness."

He smiled back at me and pulled to a hug, "Just take it one step at the time okay Elle."

I nodded, "You do too."

He allowed me to walk out of the alley way. I stared at both sides of the empty street, trying to calm my frantic beating heart. Noticing no cars I strode to the other end where Fenton Works looked rather threatening. The small set of steps felt endless until I finally found myself in front of the wooden door. I turned to the alley way to notice him waving at me, an encouraging smile on his lips.

I raised my fist and was about to knock when the door opened. I stared at a pair of blue eyes like mine.

"Danielle?" asked Danny.

I nodded at him, glad he recognized me that fast.

Behind him another person appeared. She pulled Danny away from the door as she yelled at him not to go out running off like a crazy person. I giggled making her turn to me.

"Dani?" Sam asked me.

I nodded at the same time two other people went down to stairs to stop the fight but ended up bumping into me.

"Dani!" yelled Tucker running to greet me. "Look at you all grown up."

I smiled, "No, I'm not."

"Yeah you are," he said making me turn around. "Look at that. Bet you got tons of guys behind you."

I chuckled but it was drowned by Danny's yelling, "What do you mean? She will always be my smaller clone."

"Danny, don't be rude," said Sam punching Danny on the arm.

"Sam and Tucker are right little brother," interrupted Jazz. "She's her own person."

I nod. Yeah, that's what I was. My fist clenched.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked making my attention turn to her.

"I'm alright," I replied.

"Well what brings you back to Amity?" asked Danny earning another punch from Sam.

"What makes you think she needs a reason to come back?" asked Tucker.

"No, Danny's right," I said.

"I knew!" yelled Danny. "It has to do with the ghost I sensed doesn't it?"

I nodded slowly. Technically it had to do with it, "Well you see it's a little more complicated than that."

"Well do tell," said Jazz pulling me inside Fenton Works.

I held my ground, "Jazz I…I…I can't."

"Nonsense of course you can," she said pulling harder.

Damn Jazz was strong, but I was stronger.

"I will come in with a small request," I said.

"We can discuss it inside," she said pulling.

"No, we need to discuss it now," I said pulling back.

"Whatever it is it can wait."

"No, it can't…" my arm slipped from hers.

I started falling back. I was about to go intangible when a pair of arms held me. The cold air that surrounded me, made me smile. He always was the over protective type. I heard gasps from Fenton Works making me notice them for the second time. Danny's eyes glowed green.

"Danielle," he growled with his fist glowing bright green. "Let go of her."

I froze. I wasn't going to let Danny do any danger. See, this is why I wanted to talk first and why I was so nervous. I knew Danny was going to flip and he did.

"No, Danny. He's what I wanted to talk about," I told Danny.

Everyone's brows furrowed in confusion. I could feel his body tense behind me as he waited for my introduction. I took his hand in mine feeling his cold fingers around mine. My heart fluttered when he gripped them harder than intended. Was he trying to calm me or him? I smiled and addressed the people at the door.

"Danny, Sam, Tuck, Jazz, I want you to meet my boyfriend," I told them without wavering as I thought I would. "Klemper."

We ended staying for dinner. That was weird. After I announced Klemper miss Fenton appeared out of nowhere and invited us to dinner. I tried to refuse but ended up here. I swallowed nervously. Danny kept giving Klemper the odd look which made me annoyed.

"So," Jazz asked. "How did you two end up together?"

I smiled and blushed, "Well it's really funny actually."

"Is also a long story," said Klemper his voice much clearer that what it used to be.

"We have time," said Danny an edge on his voice.

"Well," I cleared my throat. "It all started a few months after the Disasteroid incident. I returned but I was quite weak. I could barely move since it had been a long time since I had proper food. I was in a store house, at death doors, when a portal to the ghost zone opened and out came Klemper."

He blushed like he usually did when he remembered how he used to be.

"Well he gave me to eat and begged me to be his friend," I said taking his hand. "I obviously said no, a thousand times, but in the end I gave in. I mean he did safe my life. However I did put rules."

"They were a lot," said Klemper. "But I was so happy that someone said yes that I swallowed my pride and went with it."

I chuckled, "It was a mess at first though."

He placed his free hand on his face, "I know, but you have to admit it all made sense later."

I nodded, "I would have known earlier, it would have made my job easier."

He blinked and gave me his best warm smile. I looked away and swallowed. My heart wanted to burst out of my chest and go on a stroll but I held it in. Was it getting hot in here or was it just my face burning.

"Well," Klemper continued. "After several months we started hanging out for real. Things just escalated from there. We became best friends and a couple of days ago I asked her to be my girlfriend." Klemper slipped a little into his old speak pattern.

"You did good Klem," I told him.

"Sorry it's hard, I always slip," he whispered to me.

"Don't worry about that," I told him. "I mean…" I forced my eyes shut.

I felt Klemper's cold lips against my forehead, "Don't worry Elle, everything will work out fine."

I held on his hand tighter.

When I turned, everyone was looking at us strangely. They looked as if they didn't believe what they just saw. I know that years ago it would have been horrible to try and explain, but frankly I've been with Klemp for so long I managed to get used to the new person he was.

Klemper was more patient with things now. He even talked normal now. He was totally a person you wanted to have on your team. He even taught me how to control my ice core without making a big mess. Klemper didn't change much physically, he was still the chubby guy but I got to change his wardrobe. He now wore a purple buttoned shirt and black jeans. He still changed to his normal clothes when fighting. I had changed his hair style to one more fitting that he liked and pretty much the rest is history.

In exchange for all that though now he did my clothes too. I looked down at my white skirt and boots. My light blue hoodie and leggings. Who knew this guy has such a fascination for the color blue? I loved it.

"Klemper, may I speak with you in private?" asked Danny suddenly.

I turned to Klemper who nodded. He stood and kissed my cheek, "I'll be right back."

I nodded as I saw both my boyfriend and my older brother/father disappear into the next room.

I was grateful for the sudden conversation that formed around me. But as grateful as I was, I was still on edge. What did Danny want to talk with Klemper? How did this affect my relationship? I mean I am Danny's clone, which involved that Danny was the closest thing to a biological father I was going to get. I played with my fingers ignoring my plate –not like I had eaten tons of it anyway- my stomach was doing summersaults over and over, making me want to pull my hair.

Finally after another small eternity the door opened to reveal a laughing Danny and Klemper. I was to torn to react at all. They took their seats with Danny still talking to Klemper as if it was the world's normalest thing.

"I know," said Danny. "Let's go to the living room and spend some time there. You know family time and all that."

Everyone eyed one another curiously as Jack jumped unaware of the atmosphere, "I'll get the board."

Everyone laughed, except me.

"Loosen up," Klemper whispered in my ear.

I took his hand and gripped it tightly, "Depends on what you mean with that statement."

"You're with your family," he whispered back. "Enjoy it."

I closed my eyes. This was dangerous. But when I turned to tell Klemper that we were going, he was already laughing with the rest of the table. I swallowed, this was bad and at the same time I couldn't do anything. I wanted to show Klemper to my family and I had. Now they were doing the normal thing. I smiled. At least they all seem to be getting along well.

It's amazing how time flies when you're having fun. With everything that happened that night I would be surprised that any of them hated Klemper at all. It was no surprise when all of them asked him to come and visit again and of course Klemper nodded enthusiastically. Old habits die hard I guess.

I, however, was saying good bye when I heard it.

"Take care of her," said Danny as he shook Klemper's hand. "I may not be a brother or a father but I always seen myself as that. I want the best for Dani and I hope you can deliver."

Klemper nodded, "I will do what I can, but if I'm serious, Elle is the one that makes me happiest. I would like to be able to call you my friend Phantom."

Danny smiled, "Me too Klemper."

Klemper took my hand as I transformed to my ghost form and then we were off flying back to the place we called our home.

"Klem," I asked as we flew. "What did Danny tell you when you guys left?"

Klemp turned to me, "Well. He explained about your past and such. He told me about how he was really over protective of you and many other things. If I wanted to marry you? If we could do that? If we had done it yet? If I wanted children? Not to be weird out but he did come off as over protective."

I sighed, "Danny."

"He was also about to call me a friend," Klemper said making me freeze mid flight.

"Friend," I said shocked. "Klemp."

"I stopped him," said Klemper. "I told him everything. About how you actually asked me to be your boyfriend because I was going to disappear and how having friends was bad for me. Surprisingly enough he understood."

I sighed, "Danny has indeed taken care of several ghosts before."

Klemper nodded, "So he knows that if we get our wishes fulfilled, we disappear."

"I guess he does," I told Klemper with my face down.

He pulled me to him and kissed the top of my head, "Don't worry Elle."

"Why?" I said frustrated. "You are so delicate, any find of friendship can send you to the next world and I…" I choke on a sob. "I can't deal with that."

Klemper lifted my face so that he could see my eyes. He had a smile on his face that I didn't understand.

"Why are you smiling?" I yelled at him.

The next thing I know his cold lips are against mine. Our cores being the same, allowing or kiss without making me freeze on the spot. It wasn't our first kiss but from some odd reason they always did feel like that. The same feeling always travelled through my body making me shiver. I loved it and I knew he did too because every time we parted he looked quite taken back.

"I don't want you to worry about anything okay Elle," he said as our foreheads touched. "Because you're becoming my new goal, and at an amazing speed too."

"Really?" I asked. "That can happen?"

"Clockwork and Frostbite seem to think so," Klemper said staring back at my lips.

I licked them, "Really?"

"Yep, so you won't have to worry about friends anymore," he said leaning in once again.

"Well we better get to celebrating," I told him biting my lip.

Klemper chuckled, "I don't want to move on before my time."

"And when's that?" I asked curious.

"After we both have reached the peak of happiness," he said. "But given that everything about you just keeps me bound to you as the first day, I guess never."

"Or more like, always?" I asked closing my eyes.

"Always," he agreed as we kissed first the first time once again.

 **Second one-shot uploaded wuahahaha^_^ hope you liked 3 Ciao**


End file.
